Bored to Death
by FezzesRCool
Summary: Luke meets Rachel, who's been at Park Vale since the beginning, as he and Rachel get close Rani realises that she's bored to death with a lack of alien attack.And then it all kicks off, with an old enemy to face. Luke/OC and Rani/Clyde.
1. Chapter 1

**Nexus Behemoths Of Alpha Pegasi Three, Rachel Davis and Anna Thompson **

"Ask him yourself!" Rachel said playfully pushing Anna into a bush that lined Bannerman Road.

"Oh go on, you know I'm rubbish with stuff like that, just ask please!" Rachel stopped in front of 13 Bannerman Road. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair...

Clyde sat on the window seat with his head practically pressed against the window staring.

"Luke, come and look at this." He beckoned Luke towards him and looked out of the window again.

"What?" He asked getting off of the sofa and walking towards Clyde.

"Look at that!" Luke looked out of the window; all he could see was two girls, around his age. The appeared to be having an argument, well a playful one. One of them, blonde, wearing white skinny jeans and a long jumper with a wolf on it, was pleading with a brunette, wearing dark denim skinny jeans and a red hoody, who apparently was giving in.

"And?" Luke asked.

"That, my friend is Rachel Davis and Anna Thompson." Clyde looked at Luke with one eyebrow raised.

"Rachel's quite nice actually; I sit next to her in Biology." Rani shouted from the back of the room where she was sat with a trashy paperback. "I think Anna's alright, but I've never really talked to her." Clyde grinned at Luke.

"Oh come on, admit it, she is fit as." Luke looked out of the window again. She did have quite a pretty face, wide almond eyes, green, and a small nose. Then he looked at her friend, she was a bit more pug faced, and her ears were quite big.

"I think she's quite pretty." Rani said walking up behind the two. "Has someone got a crush Clyde?" She asked teasingly.

"Who doesn't?" Clyde asked. Rani sniggered and hit Clyde playfully round the back of the head with her book.

"Fine!" Rachel glared at Anna and walked up towards the door. She pressed the doorbell and then glared back at her. "You owe me." She said narrowing her eyes at Anna. The door opened and there stood Luke Smith, Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra.

"Hey Luke, oh hi Rani! You alright?" She said grinning past the two boys at her science partner.

"Yeah I'm good thanks." Rani said trying to laugh at the fact that Rachel had just fully blanked Clyde.

"Um, this is a bit awkward Luke, but can I have your number?" Rani quickly turned her laugh into a cough. The look of shock on Clyde's face was classic.

"I'm... going to... go... and ...um get ... a drink." She quickly turned and ran for the kitchen.

Rachel watched her retreating figure and then saw the look on Clyde's face and her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh, no, it's not for me, it's for my friend. You know, Anna. She's a bit shy." She smiled at the more relaxed look on Clyde's face.

"Yeah sure." Luke pulled a pen out of his pocket and took Rachel's hand. He wrote his number across the back of her hand. She smiled.

"Thanks, Anna will be really happy." Just as she was turning and walking away Clyde grabbed her hand and scrawled another number into her skin.

"That one's for you, just in case." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm good thanks, but I'll keep it anyway, just in case."

"What you have a boyfriend?" Clyde asked with a look of almost fright.

"No, I just don't think I need one. See you around Luke. Bye Clyde." She turned and walked away down the drive.

"So, what did she want, apart from Luke's number?" Rani asked teasingly.

"She didn't want his number for herself; she wanted it for her friend." Clyde mumbled as Luke shut the door. The trio began to climb up the long, wide stairs of 13 Bannerman Road.

"And you gave her your number, but she said she didn't..." Luke started.

"Shut up!" Clyde said.

"Alright calm down, we can discuss this like adults." Rani grinned.

"Anyway, well done both of you."

As Rani and Clyde continued talking Luke forgot to listen, all he could remember was how his hand had felt like it was full of fireworks when he had touched Rachel's hand. For some reason he was jealous of Clyde, though he didn't know why.

Rani knocked on the front door of 13 Bannerman Road. There had been nothing remotely alien for quite a while, and she was bored, not that school wasn't keeping her busy, but she still wanted more. Once you got a taste of it you were addicted and you never wanted it to end. Clyde opened the door grinning.

"Morning!" Rani followed him inside and closed the door behind her, as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Where's Sarah Jane. You're very cheerful." She added looking at Clyde.

"She's upstairs." Luke said before Clyde could interrupt, however it didn't stop him.

"Well, it is indeed a very good day." Clyde grinned.

"Why?" Rani asked. She looked questioningly at Luke.

"Rachel texted him last night." He said grinning. Rani snorted.

"Yep, just look at this." Clyde proudly thrust his phone into Rani's hand.

_Heyyyy Clyde =]_

_U ok? Anyways do we hve hocky 2morow?_

_Rach _

"Clyde, she's texted you to ask if you have hockey today. It's not as if she's declaring her undying love for you." Luke laughed and Rani turned to him.

"Did you get a text from Anna?" She asked. Clyde laughed and nodded.

"Let's see." Rani held her hand out to receive the phone. Luke reluctantly handed it over.

_Hi Luke _

_Its Anna, Rach sed she got ur numbr so i got hr to put it in mi fone. _

_XD, Annahhhhhhhhhhhh _

Rani snorted at how awful the lie was.

"Rach said she got your number, so I got her to put it in my phone. What a lie." She grinned and turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Hi Rani, are you alright?" Sarah Jane entered holding a large mug of tea.

"I'm good thanks, how are you." Sarah Jane smiled and nodded, but sighed.

"I'm fine thank you, but I'm a bit bored. No aliens. But I guess we should be glad that no one's trying to invade." Rani giggled.

"I've been feeling exactly the same. Even with school filling up extra time." Sarah Jane glanced at her watch.

"Talking of school you lot should be off. Bye Clyde. Bye Rani, bye Luke." Sarah Jane kissed Luke on the cheek before the trio left, walking down Bannerman Road towards school.

"Rani, can you do me a favour?" Clyde asked.

"What?" Rani asked copying the pleading tone in Clyde's voice.

"Talk to Rachel, find out why she didn't want my number."

"I thought she said she was happy being single." Rani said. She looked at Luke for clearance and he nodded.

"Yeah, well that obviously wasn't the real reason." Clyde said sulkily.

"Hey Rani, Luke, Clyde!" The grouped turned around to see Rachel running towards them. The moment Luke saw her the fireworks returned, burning up the skin of his hand where they had touched, and along with that butterflies had exploded in his stomach and they were churning around like they were in a washing machine.

"Oh, hey Rachel." Rani grinned at her Biology partner. Rachel was carrying her backpack, a Dorothy Perkins bag that had doubled up as a P.E bag and a hockey stick; she was also trying to tie her hair up at the same time. She noticed Luke looking at her weirdly.

"Woke up late." She blushed and looked at her feet. No, she hadn't imagined it; she did feel about Luke that way. She'd thought about it all last night and thought it was just one of those silly little things you imagine. Almost automatically Luke took her hockey stick and PE bag off of her.

"Thanks." She said blushing and looking down at her feet against. When she had tied her hair up Luke handed her back her bag and hockey stick. She grinned at him and then turned to Rani.

"Hey, was that homework due today?"

The rest of the day was a boring blur, and Rani was even more bored as she was walking back to Luke's house with Clyde and Luke.

"Ugh, bored." Rani dragged her feet along the floor as Luke opened the door of 13 Bannerman Road.

"Hi Mum, we're back!"

"Up here Luke! Hi Rani, hi Clyde." The trio walked up the stairs to the attic. Rani yet again felt heavy hearted as she walked upstairs towards the attic, the last time she had been up there, they had been fighting more aliens, whom had been trying to demolish the world.

"Rani, I think you might like this." Sarah Jane's voice floated down the stairs of the attic and when they entered the room Sarah Jane was staring at Mr Smith's screen.

"What is it?" Rani asked as she looked towards the screen. There were red points over the map of London.

"Well, these points are the places where people, teenagers actually, and they all come from your school have collapsed in the street. The doctors at the hospitals that the victims have been placed in have diagnosed it as dehydration, though we know better." Rani squealed with excitement.

"Sorry." She added when she got strange looks from Luke and Clyde. "So what is it then?"

"Well, I went to the hospitals and got samples of the patient's blood, and then Mr Smith analysed them for me. There was poison in the blood that came from Nexus Behemoths."

"Nexus Behemoths?" Clyde asked. "What are they?"

"Well, although they are quite small, they are very nasty things. They come from Alpha Pegasi Three. There are so many different types of species of them, and each species has a different type of poison, and all of the victims have been bitten by different species; however I have antidotes for those ones." She pointed over at the desk behind her, on which stood a selection of phials with different colour liquids in it.

"So what are we going to do?" Rani couldn't see if there was anything they could do.

"Well, along with the antidotes, I've made up a vaccine, which I'm going to spread right now." Clyde looked at the screen and then back at Sarah Jane.

"But how are we going to get rid of them?" He asked.

"We're not; we're just going to vaccinate everyone in the UK against the bites that the victims from your school got. Come and look at this." They went down into the garden where in the corner there was a large machine which was covered in a white sheet. Sarah Jane pulled the sheet off, revealing what looked like a large filter underneath a fan.

"It's an Airwick." Clyde said.

"No, it's an air vaccine. It'll take around ten minutes to disperse all of the vaccine, and then no one else will be harmed by the Nexus Behemoths that we found." Sarah Jane turned on the fan and walked back into the house.

Rani couldn't help feeling quite disappointed. Nothing had really happened. They hadn't even seen one of these moths.

"That is protection against blue, green, yellow, pink and orange Nexus Behemoths. If you see a swarm of that colour you'll be fine, I promise." She smiled.

"Right let's go." Clyde walked towards the back door, Luke followed him in.

"I'm sorry Rani, I know you hoped for something more, like alien chases and things, but it's not always like that. I learnt that when I travelled with the doctor. There were moments, when everything was so exciting and others when there was nothing bad happening. And you end up feeling unbelievable bored. Just use it as a rest bite. I promise soon they'll be an explosion of alien activity and you won't be able to move for them." Sarah Jane smiled and walked back indoors. Rani looked after her, at the Airwick as Clyde had called it and smiled. There would be something more, she could feel it in her bones.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks since the Nexus Behemoths incident and Luke was walking home from school. He was a lot later than usually, as he had been staying at homework catch up. He didn't actually need to catch up on homework; it's just that it was hockey club. And Rachel attend hockey club, and you could see the hockey pitch from the window of the catch up homework room. He had spent all of his time staring out of the window watching Rachel run up and down the hockey pitch. She was the captain of the team, and was the best by far. Luke massively regretted giving his number to Rachel's friend Anna. She was a nice enough person, but she would never stop texting him. He sighed as he continued walking down the street, he was a street away from his house, where Clyde and Rani probably were.

"Hey Luke!" He turned around and saw Rachel running towards him. He stopped and smiled at her. She had a streak of mud on her cheek.

"Um, you've got mud on your cheek." Luke looked at it awkwardly.

"Oh! Where?" She asked.

"Just there." Luke ran his finger along the streak of dried mud. Rachel felt Goosebumps form under the mud.

"Thanks." She breathed quietly. They walked together in companionable silence.

"Were you at hockey or something?" Luke asked breaking the silence. Rachel grinned at shook her hockey stick in air.

"Yup! What were you doing?" Luke cringed, what could he say. Homework club?

"Oh, I was doing some homework; surprisingly it's quieter at school than at home." Rachel laughed. A car screeched down the road behind them. Rachel turned around.

"Ooh! Look at that." Luke turned around to look. What looked like a swarm of red lights were flying towards him.

"Rachel, RUN!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the road towards Bannerman Road.

"Rachel, give me your PE bag, try to hit those things with your hockey stick." The swarm were fast and were speeding towards them. Rachel wielded her hockey stick like a sword and smashed it though the swarm. Luke grabbed her hand again and pulled her along the street. They were almost there. Running up the drive of 13 Bannerman Road Rachel turned back towards the swarm and hit at them again. Luke almost banged down the door.

"What are these things?" Rachel screamed at him. He looked towards her and realised that she was crying.

"Aliens." He whispered she still heard him though and more tears rushed to her eyes. She must have believed him, even though it was so fare fetched. The door opened and Sarah Jane was stood there looking slightly angry.

"Nexus Behemoths!" Luke pulled Rachel through the door and slammed it behind him. Sarah Jane looked out of the window.

"Red." She muttered and then counted colours on her fingers.

Rachel looked shell shocked. Tears were still brimming in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Luke's eyes were dark and serious. Rachel shook her head and staring crying again. Luke hugged her soothingly and she cried into his shoulder. Rani ran downstairs with Clyde behind her. Rani looked worried about Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Sarah Jane asked Rachel. Rachel rubbed her eyes and pulled away from Luke.

"Oh, you, um must be, Luke's Mum." She held out her hand so they could shake hands.

"I'm Rachel, how do you do?" Rachel's eyeballs went rolled upwards and she fell forward. Luke caught her and laid her gently on the floor. Sarah Jane looked at the arm that had been out stretched. Just beneath Rachel's elbow were two small puncture marks.

"Will she be okay?" Luke asked for around the fourth time. Rani sighed and looked at him again. Rani was sat with Rachel, who was going through fever stages and was writhing, apparently she wasn't in pain, and it was just her nerves playing up. Luke was stood at the back of the attic wringing his hands. Clyde and Sarah Jane were searching for an antidote.

"Look, she'll be..." Rani was interrupted by Mr Smith.

"Sarah Jane, there is a message for you." Sarah Jane looked up from a piece of paper that she was scribbling on.

"Who's it from?" She asked.

"Contact withheld." Mr Smith said.

"What's the subject?" She asked looking at the paper and scribbling something down.

"_I'd open this if I was you Sarah Jane or the girl will die._" Luke jumped and walked forward to Mr Smith.

"Open it." He said his voice full of venom.

"Hello Sarah Jane and your Munchkins." Mrs Wormwood's face appeared on the screen. Clyde stood up.

"How?" He asked his voice trailing off.

"Isn't it strange that the Nexus Behemoths have got to this planet, I mean, it's almost impossible, well, not unless someone transported them here." Mrs Wormwood spoke again.

"Oh, and they've surrounded your home, you can't get out. And another thing. The girl was bitten by a red Nexus Behemoth, the most poisonous species. She has around five hours to live. So, you better whip up an antidote, or she will be no more. Until another time then. Sarah Jane. Luke."

"Five hours." Rani whispered the words sounding petrified. Sarah Jane bit her lip.

"I don't know how to make the antidotes for the red ones. K-9 got the other ones as samples from UNIT. They don't have red samples." She looked around at the others. Rani sniffed and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Clyde looked confused and scared. Luke was strong and silent. Bitter.

"We can't let her die." Rani whispered.

"We're not going to." Luke stood up and walked over to Sarah Jane's laptop. "UNIT, wasn't it?" He asked. Sarah Jane nodded.

"I'm going to find the recipe and then we'll make it." He sat and typed at a super fast speed.

"But we're trapped." Clyde muttered. Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath from the figure forgotten on the sofa. Everyone span around to look at Rachel. She was breathing very quickly.

"Oh, God. I forgot. They wake up for around five minute intervals and then go unconscious again." Luke ran over to the sofa and kneeled down on the floor next to Rachel.

"Rachel, it's me, it's Luke, and you're alright." He clasped her hands in his and she sat looking confused.

"What's happened?" She looked ill, pale and sickly.

"Rachel, you've been bitten by those light things." She gasped again and then started hyperventilating.

"Rachel? Rachel?" Luke grabbed the tops of her arms and shook her gently. Clyde pulled him away as Sarah Jane poured a colourless liquid down Rachel's throat. She shook once more, and then her eyes closed again. Luke looked away disgustedly.

"She'll be like that every time she wakes up. You can't strain her that much." Sarah Jane walked towards to Mr Smith and started typing away.

"I'm really sorry Luke." Rani squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"What about?" Luke asked, his voice filled with a distinct coldness.

"Can we save her Sarah Jane?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Sarah Jane smacked the table and turned and stormed out. Luke was sat on the floor, his head low with a single tear dripping from his eye.

"I'm really sorry Luke." Rani said again.

"Rani, go and look after Sarah Jane." Clyde said.

"Luke, be honest, you're not going to let her die are you?" Clyde looked down at him, his eyes full of concern.

"I can tell Luke, I may look stupid, but I'm not as dumb as you think. We'll help, me and Rani." Clyde was just pushing him on. If Rachel died, he would never forgive himself.

"Okay, watch Rachel." Luke glanced at over at Rachel again, and then turned towards Mr Smith, and as he typed away at the UNIT records, Clyde and Rani watched over Rachel. Luke was going to find a cure.

Sarah Jane walked upstairs with a heavy heart. She had done so much, so much when she had been with the Doctor, she had saved how many people and here she was, powerless in her own home, to save one girl. She walked into the attic and looked over at the teenagers. Rachel was on the sofa almost motionless, she had one hour left. Rani and Clyde were asleep on the other sofa and Luke was sat in the corner working on a phial of a red liquid.

"What's that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"An antidote." Luke said not even looking up.

"Do you think it will work?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Don't know." Luke continued working; Rani sighed and mumbled something and then rolled over and pressed her head into Clyde's shoulder. Outside a dustbin fell over, and a cat mewled angrily. Sarah Jane smiled; she had grown so oblivious to the world outside.

"You're a good person Luke, I'm glad you didn't give up." Sarah Jane tousled his hair and turned to walk away.

"Mum, I couldn't let her die." Sarah Jane looked down and smiled at him.

"I'm not going to rush you Luke, but you don't have a lot of time. Around an hour." Sarah Jane had literally just finished her sentence when Mr Smith flashed back to life.

"Sarah Jane, you have another message from Mrs Wormwood." The automated voice shook Luke, and Rani and Clyde woke up, finding that they were sat close together they both jumped back looking embarrassed.

"Sarah Jane. This is just a reminder that the girl dies in around an hour, hopefully you've got a funeral organised." Mrs Wormwood's cold piercing laugh cut through everyone in the room.

"See you all later. Ciao." Mrs Wormwood waved girlishly and then the camera flicked off.

"She'll be awake in a few minutes." Sarah Jane glanced at her watch. "I think you should try the antidote quite soon, that way if it's wrong you have time to change it." Luke nodded. He carefully took the phial towards Rachel.

"Two minutes until she wakes up." Sarah Jane looked at her watch again. "When she wakes up, get her to drink it." They waited, for two more minutes, the group of four and the girl asleep on the sofa. After a few moments of silence the girl gasped and the entire scene came to life.

"Rachel, drink this." Luke tipped the liquid down her throat and the group waited with earnest. After a few moments, Rachel hyperventilated and then collapsed into a sleep again. The group still watched and then finally a sob escaped Rani's lips, Clyde put his arm around her and she sobbed into his shoulder. Sarah Jane tousled Luke's hair.

"I'm so sorry." She gently took Rani's hand and pulled Clyde and Rani away from Luke. He sat on the floor motionless. It was over, he had failed. He looked at his watch. Half an hour of her life was left. He looked up at Rachel, despite the fact she was deathly pale, she looked beautiful. Some of her hair covered her eyes, he gently pushed her hair behind her shoulder and he stroked the soft skin on her face.

"I'm really sorry." He whispered and then turned away from the girl, who would be in a coma for the last thirty minutes of her life. He got up, and moved away from her. He needed to change, he couldn't stand staying in these clothes. He went downstairs of the attic and went into his room. He changed quickly into the first clothes he could find and then went to the ground floor of the house, through a gap in the kitchen door he could hear Sarah Jane mumbling to Clyde and Rani as she made cups of tea. She was so incredibly British, in the moment of a crisis; tea was the only way to make things remotely normal. He wanted to join them, sit and drink tea and pretend that the one girl he had ever loved was not dying in the attic. He needed to sleep; he walked into the lounge, across from him by the sofa lay Rachel's hockey stick. Feeling disgusted he ran upstairs and found his bed; he curled up on top of it and tried to forget that Rachel wasn't dead. He saw her frightened face and the tears that had come pouring down her cheeks. And he remembered the warmth of her now cold body, when he had held her. It was now over. Luke closed his eyes and tried to sleep, though how he would manage, he didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, Hope you like chapter three. I'd just like to shout out to **_**xxJazziieexx **_**who asked for more Rani and Clyde. This chapter's dedicated to you. [I promise there will be a lot more Rani/Clyde]**

**

* * *

**

All was deathly still in the attic, there was no movement and the air was stagnant with the smell of death. If a random person, who was oblivious of aliens, Nexus Behemoths or a woman and a group of three teenagers who fought all of the above, they would have found a girl, namely Rachel Davis asleep on the sofa. Rachel Davis was well known throughout the local school, and had many good friends, she was popular, but didn't use it to her advantage, and was always kind to everyone. She would walk through the school corridors smiling and waving at every other student, but she was also very well liked by her teachers. Rachel worked hard in every aspect of the school. She was on the hockey team; she was good at Art, History, Geography, and Science and generally worked very hard in all of her lessons. She of course had plans of what would happen after school. She wanted to stay for sixth form, and get some good a-levels, and then she wanted to go to Oxford University and study something, though what she hadn't decided yet. And after University she would move to a house just outside of the city of Oxford, the suburbs, maybe near a river, and then she'd get a job which could be a career. A couple of years after starting the job, around the age of twenty-eight, Rachel would meet a man. He would be like no one she Rachel had ever met before, and after dating for a year, he would propose. Rachel would say yes, and then a few months later, they would have a beautiful summer wedding in a small village church. After growing attached to the village, Rachel and her husband would buy a small house, just the right size for starting a family, and then of course, after a honeymoon spent in the South of France, Rachel and her husband would return back to a normal life. A year later, out would pop Rachel's first child. A beautiful girl. And then in the next nine years, two more babies would be born.

But of course, to the observer of the scene in the attic Rachel was dead, and it was more than over. Outside of the window, the observer could see the night, it was dark and shadowed, but it was calm everyone was sleeping. The girl on the sofa was still and peaceful. She gasped and her eyes shot open. She was tense, waiting for the hyperventilation, and then the comatose state, but it didn't come. She was alive.

Rachel stretched. She felt stiff and sweaty. She must have been sweating bullets. She looked around the room, a small light was on in the corner, and most of the curtains were pulled. She stood up and stretched. She walked clumsily over to the window, looking out; it was dark, probably around three in the morning. The street lamps flickered out on the street. At the entrance of Sarah Jane's drive was another one of those swarms of flickering lights. Rachel rubbed her eyes, she felt woozy. She had to find Luke, or any of the others, she needed to be filled in on the events of the past, however long it had been.

* * *

Rani decided she had to sort it out, get Rachel's body covered up before Luke had to go up to the attic again. It was great, this life of fighting aliens, and it was great fun, but when someone died, it was enough to make you want to quit. She stopped and stood at the bottom of the stairs up to the attic. She put her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She realised, that despite the fact that they only sat next to each other in Biology Rani really liked Rachel, she was a really good person, and Rani couldn't help but wish she had got to know her a little better.

"You alright?" Clyde asked lightly touching Rani's shoulder. She shook her head and turned around. Clyde hugged her.

"It's okay; we'll do it together yeah?" She nodded and Clyde held her hand as they walked up the stairs together. They paused outside the door.

"Be strong for Luke yeah?" Clyde said. Rani nodded but continued to sob. Clyde opened the door and looked through, bracing himself for what was inside. There was no one on the sofa, but there was still the shape of a small body.

"Rachel?" Clyde asked as he walked into the room. He looked all over, and then he saw her. She was stood by the window.

"Hey Clyde." She grinned at both of them and Clyde and Rani rushed forward, they stood hugging each other for ages and the Rachel pulled back.

"Sorry, I really need a shower." She grinned. Rani laughed.

"Well, you can have a bath; do you have any clothes to change into?" Rani asked.

"Um, I do actually yeah. I was going back to my cousins after hockey club; she'll probably wonder where I am." Rachel looked out of the window again.

"You have a bath, I'll get Sarah Jane to wash your clothes and then we'll wake Luke up." Clyde said, he walked back down the stairs in a new found happiness. Rachel hugged Rani again.

"I thought you were dead." Rani said accusingly. Rachel laughed.

"I'm not though so you're fine." Rachel pulled away from Rani and then sat on the sofa.

"Is Luke okay?" Rachel asked.

"Um, not really. He's pretty cut up about you being dead."Rachel sighed.

"I want to see him, but after I've had a bath." Rachel laughed and then walked downstairs followed by Rani. She got into the bathroom and started to run a bath, she poured a large amount of bubbles into it and then settled down into the bath. It was so good to feel clean again.

* * *

Sarah Jane sang to herself as she washed Rachel's clothes, it was so good to know that she wasn't dead, it was around five minutes until Rachel should have died. But she hadn't she was okay, she was alive. Luke was still asleep up stairs, probably thinking that Rachel was dead and it was his fault. But it was the opposite, Rachel was alive thanks to Luke. She heard footsteps and turned around, Rachel was stood in the doorway, her hair tied in a messy bun and her new outfit on. Skinny jeans and a print t-shirt with a checked shirt on top.

"Are you alright Rachel?" Sarah Jane asked smiling at her.

"Yeah thanks, you know, despite the fact that you lot are involved in a lot of crazy stuff, you're all very normal." Sarah Jane laughed and glanced at her watch.

"Five minutes until you were going to die." Rachel laughed, it sounded really funny to her, they had been counting down how long until the end.

"I'm going to go and wake Luke up at the exact time." Rachel said.

"Right, we'll all sit up in the attic with Mr Smith out, doubtless Mrs Wormwood will have something to say about you being alive." Rachel smiled.

"See you later Sarah Jane." She turned and walked up the stairs, thirty seconds until she could of died.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes at the sound of the beeping alarm, it was over. Rachel was dead. He rubbed his eyes and swung his feet over the edge of his bed. Closing his eyes, he rubbed them softly. The door swung open softly, and a breeze that entered the room carried with it the smell of bubble bath.

"Luke." A voice which didn't exist anymore flew through the room. Luke kept his eyes on the floor, this wasn't even funny. He heard footsteps and then the bed sunk slightly as someone sat down next to him.

"Luke, look at me." He opened his eyes and looked up. Rachel was sat next to him, with different clothes on, and clean skin.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"This is sick Mrs Wormwood, I don't know what you've done, but using her is sick." He spat the words at Rachel who looked shocked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Mrs Wormwood, using my memory of her to weaken us from within is sick. She's not here anymore, you got what you wanted. She's dead." Rachel's eyes opened wider.

"Luke I'm not dead." She said quietly.

"Yeah right." Luke hissed.

"Luke, even you're not that creative." Rachel laughed and touched Luke's arm.

"You wouldn't be able to feel that if I wasn't real." Rachel laughed again and Luke looked up at her.

"But you were dying, and the antidote." Rachel smiled again.

"It worked, and I'm alive because of you. You saved me." She looked at him seriously.

"Without you, I wouldn't be alive anymore." She put her head on his shoulder and they sat there for a few moments. Coming so close to death had shown Rachel how important the people in her life were. Especially those who fought for her no matter what the situation was.

"Thank you Luke." She whispered. Rachel sighed and stood up. "Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani are in the attic, apparently Mrs Wormwood will leave another message." Luke stood up and followed Rachel out of the room. They walked up into the attic and met Rani, Clyde and Sarah Jane who all smiled.

"The message has just arrived." Sarah Jane said. "Let's see what she says this time." The screen flickered to life and Mrs Wormwood's face appeared on the screen.

"Well, well, well. You managed to save the girl. Congratulations. I would give you a round of applause, but it's not that big an achievement, I would have much preferred it if you'd left her to die. Hello Rachel, if that's what your name is." Rachel shivered as she stood next to Luke. He took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Anyway, this is the fun bit. I said that you couldn't leave the house, and you still can't but I've added something a bit more exciting into the equation. The Nexus Behemoths have laid many eggs all over your property, and they will hatch in around one hour. Each of you will be barricaded into a different room, and then when the hungry caterpillars hatch... Good luck, you'll all be transported to different rooms in half an hour, so you have thirty minutes to try and get out." Mrs Wormwood waved again and the screen of the alien super computer flickered.

Rani bit her lip and Rachel looked at Sarah Jane.

"Is there any way of stopping her?" Rachel asked. Luke laughed a hollow, cold laugh.

"No. We're just going to have to do it." Rachel bit her lip again.

"But you lot have all had experience with aliens, this is my first time. What if I die for real this time?" Rani looked at Sarah Jane.

"Yeah, we've never faced the caterpillars of the Nexus Behemoths; we don't know what to do." Sarah Jane sighed.

"Well, we don't have a lot of time, I'll go and get us something to drink, and we'll just have to sit this one out." She turned and walked away downstairs.

"I'll go help." Rani mumbled. She looked deathly pale, like she was going to cry. She almost sprinted out of the loft.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Clyde muttered and followed Rani out of the loft. Luke walked over the sofa and flopped himself down. Rachel sat next to him.

"If this is the second time I die, I'm going to be really annoyed." Rachel sighed. Luke put his head on the arm of the sofa. Rachel did the same and soon they were lying on the sofa next to each other. All the excitement of the evening had made Rachel drowsy. It was almost half three in the morning, and she hadn't slept for a quite a while. She put her head on his shoulder and was soon asleep. Luke looked down at her. Last time she had been asleep he had thought she was dying, he put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. When Mrs Wormwood's promise became true, he would keep Rachel safe. He wouldn't let Mrs Wormwood mess with any of his friends again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Five minutes." Clyde was pacing up and down the attic looking at his watch.

"Clyde sit down." Rani looked up from her chair wearily. Rachel was sat on the sofa sat close to Luke. Rachel felt a lot safer sat next to Luke. The tops of their arms were touching and Rachel felt a spark of electricity from the point at which their skin met.

"Look, if we fight against it and be strong then we'll be alright." Sarah Jane smiled encouragingly at them. Rani nodded and bit her lip, Clyde moved over to sit next to her, and he put his arms around her and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay." Clyde smiled at her and Luke held Rachel's hand. She was shaking and was pale. Luke squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to go and get some bags ready for all of us." She left the room and Luke turned around and looked at Rachel, her eyes were full of fear, fuelled by the unknown.

"It'll be okay." Luke said, he couldn't think of anything else to say. Rachel nodded pale faced.

"Sarah Jane's really worried." Rani whispered. She was staring at the floor, eyes wide and full of nothing.

"It'll be okay, we've faced worse than this." Clyde said hugging Rani again.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked. Luke nodded grinning.

"Much worse." Rani laughed.

"All those times we thought we'd die, like with the clowns and the Judoon, Mona Lisa and the Blathereen. All those times we thought we'd die. If we've had that many run ins then the odds are good." Rani grinned.

"Or, you were just really lucky and it now your luck's ran out." Rachel said looking up at them. Rani's face fell.

"Right, we don't have long, here have your packs." Sarah Jane strode into the attic and threw packs at each of the teens.

"Rachel, just fight, give it everything you've got." The screen flickered and Mr Smith spoke.

"Sarah Jane, you have another message from Mrs Wormwood. Everyone stood up and shouldered their bags.

"Hello Kiddies. As you know, it's now time for you to all be spread around the house. Obviously, you will die unless you get up to the attic, were you will be safe. All of you will start in different rooms, even the novice. Rachel, good luck dear, maybe you'll be able to show them that messing in things that doesn't concern them can hurt them and others." She smiled and laughed.

"Anyway, moving on, you will have to get out of your room, and to the top of the building, in two hours." Mrs Wormwood smiled again and Rachel took a sharp intake of breath.

"I'll give you a few moments to say goodbye to each other." The screen flickered again and Mrs Wormwood disappeared.

Sarah Jane walked up and down the line of the group.

"Fight them as hard as you can Rani." She said as she hugged Rani, who looked a lot more worried then she had earlier.

"Keep yourself strong Clyde." She hugged Clyde and turned to Luke, whom she hugged without saying a word.

"Just give them no mercy, they won't do the same for you, remember that." Sarah Jane hugged Rachel and then got back into the line. Rani hugged Rachel, Luke and Clyde. Clyde hugged Luke, Rachel and Rani and then Luke just smiled at everyone

"Good luck." He smiled and then turned to Rachel. He put his hand under her chin and pushed it up slightly.

"Look after yourself." Rachel nodded and mentally kicked herself for crying again. Luke rubbed her tears away softly and smiled at her.

"You're going to be okay. I promise." She nodded but looked away.

"Hey." Luke pulled Rachel towards him, and suddenly he didn't care who was watching them. He pressed his lips against hers. Rachel gasped and Luke chuckled as he kissed her. He wasn't going to let her go off without thinking of a reason to come back. He pulled back but took the tops of Rachel's arms.

"Promise me, you'll come back safe." She nodded weakly and smiled. Rani and Clyde exchanged glances and Sarah Jane looked away awkwardly.

"Sarah Jane, there is a live video link with Mrs Wormwood. Will you accept?" Asked Mr Smith.

"Yes. Thank you Mr Smith." The screen flickered and Mrs Wormwood's face appeared on the screen.

"That was all very touching. That little scene just then. You do realise that it will make it harder for you, Luke, when she dies first." Luke snarled and pushed himself towards the screen.

"YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER!" He shouted at the screen. Rachel and Clyde pulled him back.

"Luke, we already decided, I'm not going to die." She smiled and kissed Luke softly. They turned back to the screen, but still held hands.

Mrs Wormwood laughed at Luke's anger. "Anyway, Rani, you're on the bottom floor. A bit of a challenge but I think you can deal with it. Clyde, you are in Sarah Jane's room, which is quite hard, as I guess you're going to try to get to Rani, which is hard as there's a lot of gunk from the Behemoths covering the stairs. Sarah Jane, you're in Luke's room, which means that Luke is in the bathroom, so Rachel, you can be in the junk room."

"Junk room?" She asked looking at Luke.

"It's where we put all of our junk and stuff. It's like an attic." He said smiling supportively.

"Great." Rachel said looking down.

"All of you will be transported in around, ten seconds." The screen flickered again.

"Everyone fight them as hard as you can." Sarah Jane said. Luke looked back at Rachel who smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. And then the transporter kicked in.

* * *

Luke groaned and grabbed his head. He was sat in a darkened room, but he recognised it as the bathroom. He sat up and pulled himself up the wall. He looked around the room, it was dark and cold and he stood up and surveyed the room. This was not good. It was impossible to see anything. Luke had been fighting aliens for quite a while now, but he still felt his palms growing sweaty and his heart started to race. He thought of Rachel, she would be petrified. He closed his eyes and shook himself. First, he had to find that thing, and then get out. Or get rid of the thing. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. Time to start checking. He looked in the bath, the shower and the clothes hamper.

"Nowhere." He scowled and slumped next to the cupboard with the towels in it. He put his head in his hands and breathed deeply. As he listened to the sleeping house, he heard nothing. And then came the piercing scream. It came from somewhere to the right of his room, from the junk room.

* * *

Rachel had been searching for so long. This junk room was eerie, full of wardrobes covered in sheets. Like in that horror film... She sighed and sat on the floor against a wardrobe this was so wrong. She was here fighting aliens on her own. She put her head between her legs and breathed in and out slowly. She closed her eyes, and begged for her tears not to come. As she listened to the quiet house she heard a quiet whimpering sound. It was coming from the cupboard opposite where she was sat. She stood up and walked towards it apprehensively. She slowly pulled open the door, and inside was what looked like a young human child, of around four years old. It had a hairless head, and no face, just eye and mouth flaps.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, she leaned forward to touch it on its shoulder. Just as she was about to touch it, it's eye and mouth flaps opened to reveal blood red eyes and a mouth with millions of small sharp pointy teeth. Rachel screamed and sprang back towards the door, which was locked. She smashed on the door. She turned back the caterpillar was moving towards her, slowly, but it was still coming.

"LUKE! SARAH JANE! CLYDE! RANI!" She banged on the door again, and then turned around and grabbed her back pack off of the floor. The caterpillar, had its mouth and eyes wide open, and it was screaming. She smacked on the door again and then pulled open the backpack. There was a weird alien gun thing. What could she do with that?

"LUKE?" She screamed again.

"RACHEL?" He shouted back.

"OH MY GOD LUKE, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GLAD I AM TO HEAR YOU!" She screamed back.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" He shouted.

"THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Rachel shouted. Luke grabbed his pack back and kicked the door. He searched through his bag again. Then his hand hit a long piece of metal, a lipstick tube. He pulled out the sonic lipstick and read the note attached to it.

_Luke, I know that you can use this, you need it more than me, get to Rachel, then Clyde and Rani._

_Mum_

He pointed the lipstick at the door and it sprung open, easily. And he ran straight into the wall of what looked like slime.

"LUKE?" Rachel screamed again this time in what sounded like desperation.

"RACHEL, I'M STUCK IN THE SLIME." He hated himself for being so clumsy.

"Luke, I can't get out. It's coming closer." Her voice was more of a whisper now.

"NO! RACH, YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY!" He screamed back.

Rachel banged her head on the door gently.

"Luke, get your Mum, Clyde and Rani out." She turned around and faced the caterpillar. It was coming to get her.

"NO!"Luke shouted again. Rachel sighed and sat against the door, watching the caterpillar come towards her. She put her hand in her bag and pulled out the gun.

"Luke, there's this weird gun in my bag." Luke grinned and shouted back.

"Shoot the lock on the door." He smiled again; she was going to be okay.

"I don't actually know how to use it." She said her voice trailing off. She pointed at the door and pulled a random trigger. The door stayed shut and the thing was coming closer. She shot at the door again, and in her desperation she turned and shot at the caterpillar. This time, a green light shot out and hit the caterpillar, which screamed again, and started to move faster. Rachel started to bang on the door again.

"Luke, I can't get out." Luke struggled against the goo again and tried to break free from it. He leaned down with all of his might, and his hand connected to the sonic lipstick. He quickly pressed the button on it and the laser like light flew from the end. The goo almost evaporated around him.

"Luke, it's at the door." Rachel pawed desperately at the door. He quickly pointed the screw driver at the lock on the door opposite him. He heard the click of the lock and the door flew open. Rachel ran out, back pack in hand. She ran straight to him, and stood next to him holding his hand as the caterpillar slowly came out. It was still screaming and continued to crawl towards him.

"That's awful." He muttered. Rachel nodded.

"What happened to yours?" She asked continuing to stare at the screaming alien which was getting closer.

"I didn't find it." He mumbled pulling Rachel away from the creature.

"Well then where is it?" She asked stopping him and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know. It must still be in the room." Rachel turned around to look into the darkened bathroom.

"Luke, I found it." Luke turned around and coming towards them were two large Nexus Behemoth Caterpillars. He looked for options, and ways to get out. The stairs were stuck with goo.

They were trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Rani opened her eyes and she was sat on the floor in the familiar room. Groggily she sat up. Although it was dark, she could still see shapes of things that she remembered.

"Sarah Jane?" She called her voice musty. There was no answer, silence racked the house. Rani had always felt safe at Sarah Jane's home, but now she felt scared. Frightened because she didn't know what was in the house. She was frightened of the unknown, frightened because she was scared of the fates that befallen her other friends. From another corner of the room there was a scuffling noise, Rani stood up uncertainly. Doubtlessly this was what Mrs Wormwood had promised.

"Luke? Rachel? Clyde? Sarah Jane?" She shouted, and the echoes bounced from the walls of the room. On one of the sofas lay a long thin object, when Rani crossed over the room towards it she realised it was Rachel's hockey stick. Smiling she armed herself against the creature which was moving faster towards her. She begged mentally for Clyde or Luke or Sarah Jane to be there. Even Rachel would have been a comfort, but no one came. She screamed it was all she could do, it was hopeless. All she could do was scream insults and curses at Mrs Wormwood. The creature drew ever closer.

Rachel looked up at Luke.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He said he had to rack his brain; he had to do something he refused to die like this. He dug his hand into his rucksack, and all he pulled out was the sonic lipstick.

"Yes!" He shouted, he pointed the lipstick at the goo, which melted. Pulling Rachel as fast as he could away from the caterpillars, he zapped more of the goo as the pair ran down the stairs.

"Rani?" Rachel shouted. "Rani where are you?" She screamed again.

"Rachel?" A voice shouted back full of relief.

"Rani! It's okay, we're here!" Rachel shouted again. Rachel ran towards Rani's voice and Luke followed at a slight distance. Rachel ran to the door of the sitting room and smacked on it.

"Rani?" She asked.

"Yup! I'm in here." Rani replied feebly. Luke put the sonic to the door and pressed the button. Nothing happened.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know..." Luke moved back from the door slowly in a confused way. He looked down at the sonic and turned around to face the stairs. The caterpillars were coming down the stairs slowly. Yet again, they were in a mess.

"Rani hang in there, we'll get in there as soon as possible." Luke began to pull Rachel away from the stairs and away from Rani but she stood still. Luke turned and looked at her desperately.

"Rachel, come on." He said tugging at her hand again.

"Luke, I'm not leaving her, she'll be terrified, and I am not going to let her be eaten by that thing." She said. He stared at her aghast.

"Come on don't mess around." Rachel shook her head stubbornly.

"Christ." Luke muttered angrily. "Go on then." Rachel grinned.

"Thanks." Luke turned and ran tears stinging his eyes.

"Rachel, are you there?" Rani asked her voice more strained and desperate.

"Yes. It's okay, I'll get you out." She turned and watched the caterpillar as it slowly crawled downstairs. She bit her lip and ran closer to the stairs grabbing a hand bag, probably Sarah Jane's. She snatched it up and ran back towards the door, which she leant against as she searched in the bag for a purse. When she came across what she had been searching for, she opened it and scanned through the contents of it. There was money, a few pound coins and a couple of ten pound notes and loyalty cards. She pulled out one of the loyalty cards, a Boots loyalty card, and knelt on the floor next to the door.

"Rani, its okay I'll get you out." She slid the boots card through the crack in the door between the door and the door frame waiting for the click which would show her that she and Rani were now one step closer to being safe. She could hear Rani's breath grow more and more hysterical.

"It's okay." Rachel mumbled quietly. "You're going to be okay." She started sliding the card up and down franticly. And then came the reassuring click, which meant that Rani was now safe. She flung open the door and Rani came running out, straight into Rachel the girls were thrown to the floor, the caterpillars were approaching from both angels now, and Rachel felt another burst of desperation pierce through her chest. It was over, it had to be right now, she was going to die. She pulled Rani to her feet, and the two girls stood in the centre of the hall shaking and grabbing hold of each other.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Rani whispered as they hugged each other as if that would help.

"Sorry for what?" Rani asked as she contemplated her death.

"For getting you involved." Rachel opened her mouth ready to reply when the Behemoth got closer and she felt it touch her shoe. She screamed and heard Luke shout from the other room, but it was too late. She was going to die. She closed her eyes and waited for it to come, screaming all the while until she heard something that sounded like a ray gun, and the smell of burning flesh. Rani shook her gently and she opened her eyes. Rani's eyes were full of tears and she was smiling. The girls turned towards the stairs where Clyde was stood with a ray gun in his hand. Luke skidded into the room and absorbed the scene and what had happened. When his eyes fixed on Rachel the colour flooded back to his face. They both ran across the room into each other's arms. Luke kissed her, their foreheads balancing against each other.

"I'd thought I'd lost you." He mumbled, his voice obviously struggling to contain his emotions. She laughed and pulled away from him, her hands on his shoulders.

"So did I." Rachel turned to look at Clyde, who was hugging Rani. He smiled at them.

"How did you get out?" Luke asked. Clyde smirked.

"Long, long story. Anyway, I had some help." Luke looked towards the stairs.

"Where's Mum?" He asked.

"She went up to the attic, she said she thought I could handle you lot on my own." Luke laughed.

"We should probably move." Rani said looking towards the door of the kitchen.

"Yeah, don't want another run in." Rachel said taking a few steps towards the stairs. Luke walked with her, and they began walking up the stairs. Every time there was a hint of a caterpillar, they started walking faster, until they were all running at full pelt up the stairs.

Finally, they reached the attic stairs, which they all took two at a time until they exploded through the door.

"Oh God." Clyde muttered. Luke clenched his jaw and stood closer to Rachel.

"Wonderful of you to join us munchkins."

Mrs Wormwood was stood next to a chair, which was occupied by Sarah Jane, who had been tied to the chair and her mouth covered with duct tape. Luke tried to get to his Mum, but Clyde and Rachel held him back.

"It's so nice of you to join us. Me and your Mum have just been gossiping for a while." Mrs Wormwood laughed hysterically.

"Actually, I was just telling her who's going to die first." Clyde stepped forward; Rani grabbed his arm and looked at him biting her lip. He smiled and gently loosened her strong hold.

"You said that once we got to the attic we would be safe." He hissed. Mrs Wormwood laughed again.

"I lied sweetheart!" She giggled again. "Isn't it such fun?" Clyde looked disgusted. Luke stepped forward with a ray gun in his hand pointed directly at Mrs Wormwood.

"That would not be a good idea Luke; you see if you try to shoot me, I will kill your little girlfriend." Luke's arm began to lower.

"Do it Luke." Rachel muttered. Luke looked at her as if she was insane. "If you don't kill her, she will definitely kill all of us." She glared directly at Mrs Wormwood, who stared back, and then Rachel collapsed onto the ground; Luke caught her and gently lowered her to the floor. When she was settled and Rani and Clyde were watching her he looked up at Mrs Wormwood, who had Rachel's face.

"Are you going to shoot me now Luke?" She asked. Her voice still sneering at him.

"Are you really going to shoot me Luke? You wouldn't shoot me would you?" Luke looked from Mrs Wormwood to his Mother, whose eyes were wide and she was nodding. He looked to Rachel who was lying on the ground. He had to shoot Mrs Wormwood. He raised the gun.

"Never hurt my family or friends again." He pulled the trigger and Mrs Wormwood looked at him, shocked, her normal face reappearing as she fizzled into oblivion.

Rachel opened her eyes to find herself in the attic. It was early afternoon and she could hear birds tweeting. Everything felt normal. She sat up and looked around the empty attic. She needed to get home, after everything that had happened she needed a shower and to sleep for a long time. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and began to walk towards the door.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked. She turned to find Luke sat in the corner of the room. She smiled.

"Yeah, I need to go home, have a shower, and go to bed." She smiled. Luke stood up and walked towards her.

"I hope the near death experience didn't put you off me." He said grinning. She pulled on her jacket and walked towards him. She kissed him gently.

"Of course not." She smiled. "Will you walk me out?" She asked. He laughed and they walked downstairs on the way out of thirteen Bannerman Road.

"Bye Sarah Jane!" Rachel shouted, as Sarah Jane wandered out of the kitchen.

"Goodbye Rachel, hope you'll come again soon." She said grinning. Rachel nodded.

"Well. If you'll still have me." She said Sarah Jane nodded.

"Certainly, any time." Sarah Jane hugged Rachel and Luke walked her to the front of the drive. Rachel turned to face him.

"Do you know what was really weird?" She asked. Luke shook his head.

"No, what was it?" He asked Rachel sighed and rubbed her hair out of her eyes.

"When me and Rani were going to die," she said, "Rani apologised for getting me involved. And the strange thing was, I didn't care that I'd got involved in fact, I was glad." Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Crazy world." He said. Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, see you at school?" She asked. Luke nodded.

"Yeah, see you on Monday." She kissed him lightly and then turned to walk down the street, when she almost collided with a couple kissing. A smile crept onto her lips when she recognised them.

"Oh hey Rani, hi Clyde." They quickly broke apart.

"Uh... hi Rachel." Clyde shifted uncomfortably.

"I need to go home, I'll see you guys later." Rachel waved and walked away giggling to herself. However frightened she had felt earlier she now felt that if she hadn't been through the experience then none of these good things would have happened.

Rachel had just got out of the shower, and was sat in front of her mirror brushing her wet hair, he mobile was sat on the bed the black casing shimmering in the sunlight. Rachel was just getting distracted by the knot in her hair when her ringtone rang out. She jumped up and grabbed up her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rachel, its Rani. We need you. Mr Smith's just announced some interesting alien activity."

"Sure I'll be right over." Rachel abandoned her battle against her hair, and grabbed her shoes and jacket and ran downstairs.

"Mum! I'm going out! I'll be back later." She sprinted down the street to thirteen Bannerman Road where Luke, Sarah Jane, Rani and Clyde were waiting?

"Ready?" Sarah Jane asked. Rachel smiled.

"Always."


End file.
